1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric plugs and more particularly, to a combination electric plug assembly adapted for transmitting power supply and signal at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, many advanced electronic products have been created and are intensively used in our daily life. To enhance the function for versatile applications, an electronic product generally has a number of electric connectors for connection to a remote host through one or a number of transmission lines for transmitting different signals. Further, an electronic product usually uses a power cable for obtaining the necessary working voltage from an external power source. When many signal and power connectors are installed in a circuit board, it is difficult to achieve the design having light, thin, short and small characteristics.